


The Lost Padawan

by LostRedRobin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Order 66 (Star Wars), Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRedRobin/pseuds/LostRedRobin
Summary: After surviving Order 66, you found yourself on a strange planet called Earth.I'm not sure if this story would interest anyone, but I thought I'd post my first chapter and see the response. Let me know!
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing all the details in the Star Wars movies/comics/tv series is not required to understand this story.
> 
> However, feel free to comment if you have any confusion on plot/characters/events. 
> 
> Also I'm winging it when it comes to droid names and ships ._.
> 
> I took huge inspiration from Star Wars Fallen Order  
> I did my best on making the reader with no pronouns. I commonly would use she/her. So correct me if you see a gender identifying pronoun.

The force felt hectic, but at the same time peaceful. Your master had spoken that the clone wars was coming to an end. Peace was finally arriving and you could feel the balance of the force appearing.

At the prime age of 10 years old, you were one of the youngest padawans to get a jedi master so young. The council had repeatedly spoken highly of your swift learning of the jedi teachings.

You sat on the battleship, meditating and waiting for your master to arrive back from a nearby planet. Your master gave you strict orders to sit and wait upon their return.

However, after a grumble from your stomach a small break couldn't hurt. You peeked one of your eyes open, scanning your surrounds. You found R5 patiently also waiting on your masters return.

"R5, how about we grab some food?"

_Beep-bee-boop_

_"_ We won't be gone long, R5"

You stood and made your way to the cafeteria as R5 rushed to follow. You were greeted at every corner by clones.

" [Y/N], sneaking off again are we?"

You spun around, red faced at being caught.

"Commander Keith! I was just about to get some food. Would you like to join me?" You smiled and kept your eyes averted from Keith's mischief expression.

Kieth chuckled at you and decided to let you slide.

"As much as I love our lunches together, kid. I just received a notice to meet in the command center."

Your face contoured to seriousness immediately.

"Don't look like such as adult, kid. We received an update from the general a few minutes ago. They are returning now to meet with you." He smirked as he watched the seriousness wash off your face.

"Alright, you better hurry before the general returns. I never saw you"

"Deal" You couldn't help but to smile as you practically skipped away from captain Keith towards the the cafeteria. You should probably sneak him extra treats for having your back. You sneaked a peak behind you just as Keith was entering the door to the command center.

"I wonder what the meeting is about? Probably next steps on ending the war", you assumed.

Walking into the cafeteria was uneventful with the same old food. You commonly ate whatever was at the temple and military rations. Sometimes your master would buy you food from local towns in nearby planets and all the clones would join in and have a nice meal. You smiled hoping you can do that again soon with everyone. You grabbed a handful of ration bars and stuck them into your robes.

_Beep-boop!_

"Oh shush, R5. I'm bringing extra for my master" You smirked at the nosy robot and began walking out of the cafeteria. You began venturing to the landing bay, hoping to see your master arrive. Right when you opened the doors to the landing bay, you feet wavered. You clutched the nearby wall as your force bond opened.

" _Padawan! Where are you?"_ Your master spoke through your bond.

"Master, I am waiting for you in the bay area."

" _Reach the star ship. The clones have betrayed us. Do not hesitate to defend yourself, Padawan. Have R5 take you to UNKNOWN-5. I will meet you there"_

 _"_ Yes, Master" and with that the bond closed and you turned to R5. "We must move quickly R5! To unknown-5!"

R5 spoke loudly in his droid language before speeding off across the landing bay towards the jedi starfighter. You ran behind him. You could hear shouts and doors opening behind you.

"Theres the jedi!" A clone shouted as a squadron of them began shooting towards you. You pulled out your lightsaber and began deflecting the blasts. You breathing became elevated and remembered your masters words. Do not hesitate to defend yourself. You began deflecting the blasts towards the clones, taking them out one by one.

You ran towards the ship, jumping onto the ship, turning off your lightsaber as you did so. You were able to get into the pilot seat when you heard your name.

"[Y/N]!"

That was Keith's voice. You turned your head and saw him with a blaster in his hands, but his arms were shaking. You stared at him for what felt like an eternity.

"KEITH! Please, stop this!" Why would he betray you? Betray the jedi? What changed?

"DIE, JEDI" Keith roared as he shot his blaster at you.

The blaster tore through your shoulder making you fall into the pilots chair. R5 dropped the overhead door and started the engines. You felt the familiar pull of the hyperdrive as you clutched your right shoulder. You positioned yourself into the pilot seat, grief beginning to carve itself into your body. Attachments were forbidden in the jedi, but the betrayal of the clones, of Keith, felt so incredibly wrong. The pain in the shoulder was forgotten for a moment as the force began to be filled with sorrow and grief. The jedis were dying. You let go of your shoulder and clung to your chest. It was overwhelming. You mind ventured to your master and your fellow jedis. The prayed to the force that your master was okay. You thought of all your fellow jedis. You thought of Ahsoka, hoping she was far away from all of this. You couldn't stop the sob that tore through you as you rubbed your eyes trying to stop the tears from streaming down your face. You didn't know where UNKNOWN-5 was, but you trusted R5 to take you there.

* * *

You awoke to R5 beeping and some strange talking. You opened your eyes, bright white light searing in through the opened overhead door. You looked above you and saw a humanoid man standing above you. Your eyes widened and you let out a small screech before lifting your arms and force pushing him away from you. You stood from the pilot seat, your small body just peeping over the top of it. There was others, weird creatures. Some looked to be humanoid, while others did not. R5 was shouting, lifting himself from his droid seat on the ship. A humanoid woman with ebony hair approached, her hands raised in a surrender position. She spoke in a strange language as she got closer. You ignited your light saber and jumped away, giving yourself distance from them.

"Where am I?" Your words were rushed and the strangers had confused looks upon their face.

A creature dressed in all back approached, his cape following behind him. He carried a small device in his hand. Then he spoke into it, his voice was very gruff and intimidating.

"Don't be frightened" A robotic voice spoke, it seems he has a translator device. "I recognize the symbol on your ship. You must be a jedi"

"I am a padawan. My master said they would meet me here, have they arrived?" Immediately the device spoke in their language and the strangers all sighed, happy they were able to communicate with you.

"No," the man in black said, "I see that you are wounded. Come with us and we can help you." The man removed the device from his face, leaving no room for you to argue with him and began walking towards a door. You hesitated for a moment. Not sure if you could trust these people. The humanoid that you forced push glided to the door seemingly following the man in black. He turned to you and gave a gentle smile before following suit. You looked towards R5, they gave you all sorts of beeping noises before following as well.

 _Traitor_ , you thought. You followed the strangers, clipping your light saber to your side. You scanned the hallways, memorizing them for an escape route. You entered a large white room and an exam table in the middle. They stared at you waiting. It made you uncomfortable, you stood by the door refusing to get closer. The humanoid woman entered behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder. She spoke softly, but you didnt understand her. She looked up glaring at the two men by the exam table. She spoke sternly to them and you watched the humanoid man try to argue with her before pouting and leaving with the man in black following behind him. As they passed, the man in black handed the translator device to the woman before leaving.

She walked to the exam table, "Come," She said, her eyes soft. "Lets look at that wound"

You looked to R5 and sighed. You walked towards the exam table and plopped yourself on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic is the common language spoken in the Star Wars universe.

While the woman with ebony hair did her best to treat your shoulder, yours thoughts drifted to your master. They should of been here by now. You were lost in thought until you realized the woman had finished and stepped away from you. You fixed your robes to cover your shoulder and jumped off the examination table.

BEEP-BOOO-BEE, R5 yelled loudly while motioning for you to follow him. You left the ebony woman without a word and followed R5 back to your ship. R5 communicated that there was a transmission from the temple. Your heart leaped as you quickly shuffled into the pilots chair. You began fidgeting with the controls until you heard a voice.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust... our faith... our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you... always.

You sat back against the pilot chair, unable to comprehend what you've just heard. The Jedi and the Republic had fallen. You thought of the senators and the chancellor. You prayed that they were not victims. Your eyes searched, unable to focus. The man in black stood by the door, his eyes studying you. You hadn't noticed him there before. How long had he been standing there? Did he hear the message? Did he understand it? Your eyes averted to your lap, unable to hold eye contact with the man. Your hands were shaking. You wrapped your arms around yourself trying to calm down, but the grief was like a tidal wave. You didn't know what to do. With the republic fallen, any treaties that were in place with this planet are severed. These people could turn against you. You had to trust the force. You had to trust that your master was coming like she said she would. You just had to hold on. If you had to fight these people, did you stand a chance? You knew little of the unknown planets. So far they treated you with kindness, maybe if you left now you could find your master.

"Padawan," You stiffened, turning towards the voice. It was the man in black. He spoke basic. He was now standing by your ship. He was so tall and broad that he didn't need to stand on anything to make eye contact with you. "You shouldn't run off by yourself. Nobody knows you here yet." He gestured towards the door and walked away from you. You looked back at R5 with an unsure expression. 

"Wait here, R5. Come get me if you receive anything else."

You climbed out of the ship and followed behind him. You've never felt so small and alone before. It didn't help that everyone on this planet seemed to be so tall and broad. The man in black brought you into a large room. It seemed like a lounging area. Across from you was a wall with glass windows. You could see the stars in the distance. You quickly walked towards it. You realized that you weren't even on the planet. You were orbiting above it inside some sort of ship.

Someone coughed and you turned around towards them. There was five of them, including the man in black. They all eyed you with different expressions on their faces. The woman noticed your concerned look and gestured to the seating area before smacking one of them in the chest for glaring at you. You followed her and sat across from all of them, your feet dangled over the edge. You noticed the man in black sat by himself, while the rest of the group sat somewhat together. The woman's elegant voice was replaced by a robotic one as the translator communicated.

"My name is Wonder Woman, this is Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. What is your name?"

"I am [Y/N] [L/N]. "

"I am assuming your a padawan with the Jedi Order."

"Yes.." You looked down at your feet, somewhat wrapping them into eachother, trying to distract yourself from the pain in your chest. "W-Well...I guess not anymore. The Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen.." You felt the seat next to you dip. You raised your eyes and saw Wonder Woman there. She attempted to warp an arm around your small frame. Comfort wasn't allowed in the Jedi Order. Her actions were taboo and it made you jump when she touched you. Your face had a worried expression. You were taught these feelings could lead to the dark side. You scooted away from her with a sheepish face, trying not to seem rude.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Your eyes found Supermans, then everyone else's. You felt so cornered. They reminded you of the Jedi Council. So serious and crowding towards the person speaking.

"Not entirely. I do not fully understand what has happened." You stopped to gather your thoughts and allowed the translator to speak. They waited for you to continue.

"Our troopers betrayed all of us. They attacked me on our ship. My master was returning from the planet we were orbiting. She told me to evacuate and travel here. She told me to wait here for her, but too much time has passed. I received a transmission from the temple on Coruscant. Master Kenobi warned any living Jedi to not return and to go into hiding. I understand that any treaties with the republic have now been voided, so I will leave and not cause any trouble for you." The man known as Green Lantern stood up, hands on his hips. He spoke angrily into the translator.

"You are just a child! You cannot leave here on your own. The Jedi should not have been recruiting child soldiers in the first place."

You stared at him confused, child soldiers? That's not what the Jedi represented at all. Superman turned off the translator as he spoke to his companion. Green lantern was agitated and pointed towards you, continuing to speak. They all had seemed to be arguing back and forth. You noticed Batman wasn't giving any input into the argument. Maybe you should leave now. It was clear you weren't welcomed here.

As a padawan, you were not a master of your emotions yet. They displayed themselves on your face, so you averted your eyes to the floor and straightened your posture.

Movement caught your attention and you noticed Batman was pulling a paper bag from his cape. You wondered what else he hid in there. He opened the bag and retrieved what looked to be fruit and other food items. You tweaked your head to the side as he lined everything for you on the coffee table. There was a variety of foods and you only recognized a sweet that your master brought back to you after a solo mission. She must have got it from this planet. You picked it up, remembering her. You suddenly remembered the ration bars inside your pocket, you patted your side making sure they were still in there. If you were going to leave, you had to conserve your food.

Your eye caught a strange looking orange fruit. You picked it up examining it. It had a hard outer skin. You attempted to peel it but your shoulder began to ache. Batman watched your struggle until he leaned in and peeled it for you. He handed you a slice, before taking one for himself. The situation made you suppress a laugh. For a moment, he reminded you of Keith and Anakin. They were mischievous and always stole your food. Batman handed you the rest of the fruit before glaring at the rest of the group. You just noticed the arguing had stopped and they were giving you both odd looks.

You sluggishly looked at Batman and he pointed to the food. Your shoulders slumped as Batman conversed with the group. They were exactly like the council, always kicking you out of conversations. You ate a few more slices of the orange fruit before loosing your appetite. You sat there and waited, if they weren't speaking so loudly you would try and meditate. Some of their words were hushed or loudly whispered as if you could understand them. Atleast the council would kick you out of the room before speaking about you.

"[Y/N]," Superman voiced, grabbing your attention, translator in hand. "We don't think it is safe for you to travel by yourself, especially now. You will rotate living with me, Batman and Wonder Woman until your master comes. I have a son your age that you could play with."

Play with? You haven't played since you were a youngling. You tweaked your head, confusion displaying on your face. You didn't want to play. You didn't want to be treated like a youngling. Batman sighed to himself, shaking his head in disapproval of Supermans wording.

"You will be staying with me first. Come." Batman stood up, already walking away. You shuffled to follow. His legs were long, letting him take bigger strides then you. You caught up to walk beside him, basically jogging to keep up with him.

"Can I bring, R5?" You asked hesitantly. You noticed they weren't any droid units running around on this ship. Some droids were outlawed on planets, you hoped this wasn't one of them. Batman seemed to think for a moment before nodding. You smiled, tapping a button on your wrist. It took a few minutes for the droid to burst through the doors, happy to be included.

* * *

Did you just teleport? Batman had led you and R5 to a platform. One second you were on the ship and the next you were somewhere else. Batman mentioned this place was called the Batcave. The names on this planet were really throwing you off. Was his ship called the Batship? An older man stood by a large computer, he was holding a platter with food and drinks. He gave you a warm smile.

Suddenly, the chair in front of the computer turned revealing a boy. His face was contoured into a sneer as he eyed you. He pushed himself away from the chair and stalked towards you. Batman began speaking to the boy, stepping in front of you blocking his path. The boy pouted, crossing his arms, examining you. He wasn't very tall, only about an inch or two taller than you. The boy started talking, never averting his eyes. You thought he was perhaps throwing insults at you because of the way Batman and the older man began interrupting. He chuckled before quickly side stepping around batman and grabbing the light saber from your waist. You tried reaching for it, but he retreated just out of arms reach.

You glared at him. He glared back. He was challenging you. Batman put a hand on the boys shoulder stopping him from moving. While the boy turned his attention to batman, you brought your hand forward using the force to pull the light saber to your awaiting hand. It happened so fast. The boy looked at you with bewilderment before it became a scowl. You smirked at him. R5 beeping next to you, taunting the boy.

The older man broke up the tension and escorted you and R5 upstairs. When existing the doorway you noticed it was previously hidden by a doorway. That was interesting. You followed the older man another flight of stairs and brought into a large bedroom. There wasn't any personal items in the room giving you the idea that you weren't sharing this room with anyone else. The older man exited leaving you to your own devices. You watched him leave. The door closing and clicking behind him. Your eyes tracked around the room. It reminded you of the rooms on Naboo when you guarded Senator Amidala. You stepped towards the dresser, browsing through its contents. Empty. Closing the drawers, you looked around again and found two doors. Peeking into the first one was a large closet. It was empty. You shut the door and peered into the other one. It looked to be a bathroom. You walked in, fiddling with the knobs until you got water running. You stripped your clothing and stepped into the shower. The water felt nice. It hit against your aching muscles, soothing them. When you were done, you stepped out and caught your reflection in the mirror. Your face looked exhausted. The blaster bolt to your shoulder was still apparent and was going to need time to heal.

Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, you found a set of clothes neatly folded on the bed and what looked to be soup on a tray on top of a desk. You put the clothes on quickly and ate the soup without much thought before turning off the lights and slipping under the blankets; hiding your lightsaber underneath your pillow. You used the force to reach out to your master, but you felt nothing. The bond that existed between a padawan and their master had severed. You wondered if your master was dead..


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning just as the sun was rising, you awoke and prepared yourself like you always did. You didn't know the rules of this house so rather go out and break any you stayed put and meditated. You had to be patient for your master to come. You had to have faith in the force that she survived. Anytime you reached out in the force, nothing reached back. A cold darkness blanketed the galaxy sucking in, but never spitting out. You pulled away from it. Opening your eyes, you noticed the room was brighter and there was a distant smell of food. Meditating was an easy way to pass the day and clearly it took half of yours. It was now noon and there was cold porridge on the desk. You suspected someone brought it during your meditation and chose not to disturb you. You picked at it, but you weren't very hungry. R5 was in a corner of the room on low energy mode.You felt guilty, but didn't have the energy to console him. Every day had begun like that. Wake, meditate, nibble at whatever was brought to you, meditate again then sleep. Dinner was also brought to you, but you were never interested. You always fell asleep prior to it being dropped off and it stood untouched the next morning. The days had passed slowly, meshing together until you didn't realize how many days had actually passed.

One morning was different though. During meditation, you could hear voices outside the room. The bedroom door slowly creaked open. You stayed completely still as footsteps approached. With your force instincts, you could feel a hand reach out. You opened your eyes before they could touch you. There was a boy with his hand outstretched. He shrieked by your sudden awareness and pulled himself away, speaking all sorts of nonsense that you thought may have been apologizes. The boy gave you a sheepish look before giving you a toothy smile. You noticed his eyes were the brightest of blues and black hair was wavy and out of place.

You were confused by his intrusion and decided to end your meditation and stand. The boy took out a translator from his jacket pocket and brought it up between you and him.

"Hello! I'm Jon!"

"Hello, I am [Y/N]" You spoke towards the translator. Jon beamed at your voice and invaded your space immediately.

"I am so happy to meet you! My father told me all about you and the Jedis!" He only got closer and closer to you each word he spoke. His face barely inches from yours.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you" You felt a hard metal hit the back of your legs. You peered down and noticed R5, beeping. You looked back at the boy, "This is R5. He's happy to meet you as well."

Jon was about ready to explode as he fell down to his knees and rubbed R5 like he was some sort of pet. You laughed a bit at the scene. The only ones that were ever excited to see a droid was Anakin and Ahsoka with R2. R5 beeped loudly with the attention and zipped around allowing Jon to chase him before turning around and chasing Jon. Jon's eyes widened and he appeared to glide quickly out of the room, R5 hot on his heels. You followed them with yours eyes until you noticed another boy. He was leaning against the door frame, eyeing you. You hadn't noticed him there before. He was the same boy from the first day you arrived. His eyes were emerald, his hair spiky and to the side. You felt unwelcome in his presence. You eyed him back until he averted and gestured with his head to follow him. Did his face just get red? Maybe you were imagining it.

Downstairs at the table was Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman and a bunch boys varying in heights and ages, however they all looked similar. They all had black hair with colored eyes. An older man came and seated you between WonderWoman and Batman. There was a tall, skinny older boy sitting in front of you. His eyes were also blue, but darker than Jon's. His smile was spread across his face and he filled your plate with a round type of food and drowned it in a syrup. You tweaked your head in confusion as you watched him. The syrup smelled sweet and you closed your eyes, losing yourself in it for a moment. You've never smelled something so sweet before. Suddenly, a robotic voice caught you from your trance.

"Hi! My friends call me Dick! Don't worry I already know your name." The tall, skinny older boy said. You could hear the chirp in his voice, perhaps he was more of an young adult than a boy.

You smiled at him, nodding then slowly everyone began to introduce themselves. There was Tim, who barely introduced himself seemingly wrapped up in whatever device he was working on. Jason, who looked to not even want to be there. Jon, who reintroduced himself as he tried to feed some cooked meat to R5. Damian, who nodded, but kept his eyes averted from yours. Alfred, who gave you a sweet orange drink. Batman, Superman and WonderWoman reintroduced themselves, but this time as Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Diana Prince. You slacked in confusion.

"I thought your name was Batman, Superman and Wonderwoman?"

Suddenly, Jason bursted out laughing, barely able to contain himself. You weren't sure why it was so funny, but you also noticed they weren't wearing the same clothes as the day you met them. Maybe those were formal clothes and they introduced themselves the first time as their formal names?

Bruce seemed to scowl and pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh no, did you say something wrong? A worried expression found its way to your face before Dick caught your attention.

"It's alright, [Y/N]." You stared at him for awhile, not very convinced until Alfred stepped in and decided to explain. He told you a basic overview of the Justice League and their purpose to protect Earth. You understood now why they tried to hide their identities. Pshhh...They did a bad job at it... Your 'funny' question seemed to lighten the mood at the table and everyone seemed to have a question about you and the Jedi Order. You were happy to answer them. Tim was primarily interested in the technology and asked to take apart R5. R5 responded by holding out his taser and flashing it. Jason liked asking questions about your light saber. Dick and Jon were excited about the force and wanted you to display your abilities. You obliged with simple tricks of moving around items on the table, but reminded them that you were still learning the ways of the force. Damian looked overall uninterested in the conversation.

* * *

You still spend majority of your mornings meditating, however once Dick reintroduced you to the batcave and its training area you spent the other half of your time there. You wanted to be in the best of shape when your master arrived. Damian avoided you like the plague, but sometimes he would linger in the shadows. You could feel him in the force hiding behind walls and doors when you entered rooms or walked by.

One day while meditating in the batcave, Damian sat crisscross in front of you and began meditating as well. You peeked one eye open to look at him. His eyes were shut, but he had a stern look on his face. He wasn't relaxed at all. You would think he was being tortured or something. You shut your eye and ignored him. You focused on your meditating. Advanced meditation allowed you to float and be completely one with the force. You've seen so many high ranked Jedi do it and it amazed you. You were still learning, maybe one day you'd get there.

Everyday during meditation, Damian made it a habit to join you. The two of you never spoke, but there was a silent agreement not to bother each other. His presence somehow brought serenity to your meditation. You were no longer alone. Sometimes when you peeked to look at Damian, he was peeking to look at you. Both caught in the act, you'd quickly shut your eyes and resume meditating. Other times when you didn't get caught and you found yourself staring at Damian's meditation face. As time had passed, his facial features had relaxed and not knit together like the first time. 

After meditation, you'd usually train alone or take a walk outside, however one afternoon Damian flung a staff in your direction. You caught it first with the force before catching it with your own hand. You eyed him confused. He took a fighting stance, so you took one as well. A quiet companionship had bloomed between the two of you. You enjoyed his company and thought perhaps he enjoyed yours as well. You did your best to communicate via the translator, but that proved difficult in some cases. Sometimes what you were trying to say wouldn't translate correctly, so to fix that Damian sat down with you and began teaching you beginner words of English. As a thank you, you taught him beginner basic. There was a lot of error and misspoken sentences, but you both got the gist of it and could somewhat understand each other better, however anytime one of his brothers came around he would leave after they spoke of something you didn't understand. You could tell they were teasing him by the way his ears turned red and he shuffled out.

One night it was Jason who teased him, leaving only you and his second older brother in the batcave. Noticing Damian's red face, you couldn't hold back a laugh that escaped you. The scene reminded you of Anakin when he was around Senator Amidala and Rex or Master Obi-Wan would tease him. Damian had begun seething and exited the batcave red faced and muttering something under his breath. You didn't catch what he said, but you knew you'd have to apologize to him later.

Jason with a smile that rivaled that of a child with candy. He began pulling out his weapons for a cleaning. You sat nearby and watched as he did so. Noticing his 'blasters', you racked your head for the right English words.

"Blaster?" You asked, accent thick.

"Oh, my gun?" Jason asked, picking it up for clarification.

"ummmm, Blaster?" You tried again.

"My GUN?" Jason began waving it lightly.

"Blaster?...G-U-N?.." You spoke slowly and tried to sound out each syllable as you spoke it. Perhaps gun was the translation of blaster.

Jason stared at you confused for a moment before slowly nodding as he shrugged his shoulders. You pulled your lightsaber from your waist and ignited for him. The bright [F/C] colored light saber rivaled that of any light in the room. Jason looked at it with pure amazement, forgetting all about his 'blaster' for a moment. You pointed to his blaster then back at your light saber.

"What? You want to spar with a gun?"

You nodded your head enthusiastically before rising and going to the training area lightsaber in hand. Your smile was wide and you tried to hold your excitement. You hadn't deflected a blaster bolt since the incident. You were happy you could finally practice again.

Jason stared at you awestruck for a moment longer, "I need to get me one of those." He pointed his gun towards you, positioning himself. "You sure about this, Padawan?" He liked calling you that.

You nodded excitably, steadying yourself.

The sound of the bullet rang loudly when it reached your ear. You flinched at the sound before attempting to deflect the bullet that came towards you. It wasn't bright like normal blaster bolts. That was confusing. It also made a high pitched whistle noise as it traveled. The bullet ignited the second it touched light saber, but did not stop or deflect. It tore through your upper thigh. You crumbled immediately, clutching your new wound.

"YOU SHOOT METAL?!? THIS PLANET SHOOTS METAL?! WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT METAL?!" Your voice was louder than it had ever been, reaching to all the ears within radius. You were also panicking, so you weren't even sure if that sentence was spoken in English or Basic. Perhaps both..

"FUCK" Jason sprinted towards you, placing his own hands above yours. "I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT...I DON'T KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT I'LL GET AN ADULT."

"YOU SHOOT METAL AT PEOPLE?!" You couldn't wrap your brain around what had just happened.

You stared at the blood that was surrounding yours and Jason's hand. The pressure wasn't enough to stop the bleeding. Then a question rang in your head. Were all guns like this? War must be messy on this planet.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!"

Your face was grabbed by the cheeks. Your eyes catching blue ones. It was Dick and he was panicking.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR NEW BABY JEDI?!? KILLING THEM ALREADY, JASON?!" Dick yelled, releasing your face and sliding his arms underneath you.

"ME?! HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?!" Jason challenged Dick, removing his hands from your wound and sliding them underneath you as well. They both picked you up at the same time, arguing about who got to carry you. When Damian arrived, they were both clinging onto you. They hadn't noticed how long they were fighting for. Damian had to point out that you were completely limp in their arms, light saber hilt and a puddle of blood at their feet. Alfred silenced their bickering and kicked them from the batcave. Damian was by your side when you awoke. His expression was worried and he spoke to you in basic.

"Are you alright, {Y/N]?" Damian asked slowly.

You stared at him for a moment, finding your words. "You shoot metal at people on this planet?"

"You don't? What do you use?"

"Plasma.."

"That's worse!" You suppressed a giggle at his horrified expression.

* * *

You weren't allowed alone with Jason anymore. You stuck to Damian's side like a piece of gum. Months began to pass and with each day hope of your master returning began to fade. Damian helped distract you from any negative thoughts.. You meditated together, ate together, trained together and sometimes even napped together after a rough day. You both taught each other new sparing techniques and you were even getting handy with a sword. He read to you a lot and you did the same to him after retrieving some Jedi texts from your ship. You had left them there after a boring mission. Your master made you study while she did diplomatic stuff.

"Wait..you can't have attachments?" Damian asked, sitting lazily no a loveseat while you sat across him reading the Jedi texts.

"No. Attachments involve emotions. Jedis are not allowed to have emotions. This would lead us to the dark side."

"I was raised in a similar fashion, however it was more of a motto than a religion."

"Do you follow that motto now?"

"No. I was raised to be a murderer, but my father has shown me a new path. I am allowed to have emotions now. I also noticed you mentioned Jedi's were not allowed material possessions."

"No, we only carry traditional Jedi robes and our light saber. Nothing more and nothing less."

"And your parents?"

"I do not have any. My parents gave me to the Jedi once discovering I was force sensitive."

"And you don't know them?"

"No. Jedi must leave the past behind and not have any attachments.." You averted your eyes from him and to the floor. Jedis were not allowed attachments, but you couldn't help worrying about your master. It started to eat at you. Despair was starting to surface from your heart. What if they needed you and you were here wasting time? What is the separatists had captured her? Why hasn't anyone come looking for you yet? Where were the Jedi? Why did the force feel so sticky and dark? Fingertips graced your cheek. Your eyes quickly flashed to meet emerald ones. Damian was sitting in front of you now. When did he move? He looked concerned. You watched him, unsure what to do. His touch was taboo, surely unacceptable. You hadn't pulled away though. His touch felt comforting. Your eyes had become teary unknowingly. Crying? Emotional? Unacceptable for a Jedi.

R5 abruptly rushed in, practically throwing his metal body at you. Tim was chasing him, a screwdriver in hand. You both moved away from eachother. You swallowed your heavy emotions and attended to R5. He had been beeping erratically.

"He was trying to what, R5? Experiment on you?"

Damian narrowed his eyes at Tim. Tim only could smile innocently, hiding his screwdriver behind his back and slipping out of the room. You sighed and patted R5 on the head.

"You have to stay out of trouble, R5. Stick with literally anyone, but Tim." R5 beeped in response.

The rest of the day was spent with Damian and R5. The three of you traveled the manor grounds. Damian had seemed to be slightly more open with you. He revealed that he had only began living at the manor shortly before you arrived. You both spent time at a small lake and he taught you how to skip rocks. You tried and tried, but couldn't get the rocks to skip more than once. Eventually, you sneakily began using the force. If Damian suspected, he didn't say anything. He only smirked beside you as the sun began setting.

* * *

_You could see smoke rising up into the dark night sky. You looked ahead and saw Senator Organa talking with clone troopers. You tried to listen as they spoke. Shouting and blasters reached your ears. A youngling was fighting against the clones with his lightsaber. He was able to defeat a handful before being blasted in the chest. Senator Organa shouted then fled the temple. The screaming started. You could see their faces. The younglings were being massacred by a cloaked figure and the clones. You tried to move, tried to protect them. They were just children. You were a child yourself, how could you protect them against a whole army? Despair ripped heavily through you. This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why would this happen? How could the council let this happen?_

_The scene changed suddenly. A figure you recognized came into view. It was your master. The temple was no longer on fire. There was clones paroling, but your master sneaked by undetected. You followed closely behind her._

_Master...Master! You reached out, but you couldn't touch her. Her eyes stayed steadily ahead, unable to hear you. Her attire was torn and dirty. She continued through the temple until she finally reached what she was looking for. She held a holocron. She held it against her chest, looking overjoyed to have found it. Then you felt it. Darkness. Such overwhelming darkness._

_Your master turned around to face Chancellor Palpatine. You were wide eyed. What was he doing in the temple? Why did he look so much older? They were arguing. You couldn't hear what they were saying. Darkness began invading the space. You could see its shadowy appearance contouring and wrapping around everything. A sound of something breaking caught your attention. The holocron laid broken on the floor. It was shattered to thousands of pieces. Your master had a determined look on her face. She had done it. The thing she thought precious enough to risk her life for, she had broken it._

_Chancellor Palpatine had a look of demise and hatred. He pulled a lightsaber from his hip. It ignited. It was red. He was a sith..._

_How was this possible? You felt yourself spiraling. How could he be a sith? You watched them battle and tried to follow them as they traveled throughout the room doing invasive maneuvers to attack eachother. The darkness was closing in. It prickled your skin, giving you goosebumps._

_Something told you to look away, but you hadn't. You refused too. You needed to see your master win._

_._

_._

_._

_But she hadn't. He distracted her with lightening before shoving the light saber through her chest. She fell onto the floor in defeat. You ran to her, trying to cling to her._

_Master!!!_

_MASTER!!_

_Her eyes still had a fraction of life. Her eyes searched her surroundings before they landed on you. They found you.They acknowledged you. You clung to her, begging the force not to take her. The darkness was closing in. It was consuming you._

_Please, don't leave._

_Trust in the force, Padawan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANAKIN START PANIKIN, I DON'T HAVE A PLANIKIN. 
> 
> I apologize that this isn't very long. I want to add sooooo much to this story, but I don't know if it'll be accomplished. I'm not sure how to go about getting to those plot points. 
> 
> Feel free to leave some feedback!


End file.
